Sporting equipment such as baseball bats, tennis rackets, golf clubs, cricket bats, etc. are configured to be held in the hand of user and typically have substantially constant cross-sectional shapes along their lengths.
Fitness tracking devices and other biometric analyzers are often worn on a user's wrists. Typically, analyzers are attached to a user's wrists using a strap that extends circumferentially around the user's wrist and includes a clasp or fastener for securing one end to the other.
Golf clubs typically comprise a head having a predetermined weight that is fixedly mounted to the end of a shaft. A conventional head has a substantially rigid face defining a plurality of horizontal grooves and a smooth sole for gliding over the ground with low frictional resistance.
Tennis rackets include a fixed weight frame mounted on a handle and strings arranged to extend along a plurality of equally spaced vertical segments and a plurality of equally spaced horizontal segments.
Sports helmets typically comprise a rigid exoskeleton or shell.
Various concussion protocols are used by sports leagues to evaluate players for concussions after head trauma incidents. These tests are oftentimes performed on the sidelines of a game, between spectators and game play in action.
Physical activity requires proper muscular activation sequencing. For example, high performing athletes activate and relax muscles in consistent sequences to carry out repetitive motions for various techniques within their sports. In addition, lay people activate and relax muscles in normal sequences to carry out mundane motions such as walking, running, etc.
Gloves and other disposable medical garments are often thrown away or disrobed for sterilization after a single procedure or contact with a single patient.